


Kyle and Cartman's Fall Day Romp

by ladyofdecember



Category: South Park
Genre: Autumn, Baked Goods, Coffee Shops, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff and Humor, M/M, apple orchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: “You're not gonna go away or give this up, are you? You're not gonna let me go back to sleep unless I go out with you, are you?”“Nope!” Cartman grinned, reaching out to grab his hand and pull him out into the chilly air despite his protests.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Kyle and Cartman's Fall Day Romp

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by a prompt from @promptsforthestrugglingauthor on Tumblr. Go check them out!
> 
> Prompt # 953  
> “It’s time. Grab me my sweater.” Cartman  
> “It’s still August.” Kyle  
> “The coffee shop says it’s fall, so it’s fall damn it. Bring me my sweater! We have lattes and aesthetic photos to take.”

The chilly, blustery winds of late August were currently sweeping through the little town in Colorado. Just outside Main Street stood two teens, a redheaded boy and a brunette, each bundled up in coats and mittens and hats.

They were going to be spending the day "immersing themselves in authentic autumn culture", whatever that meant. Kyle could barely keep his eye rolls to a minimum as Cartman had practically drug him out of the house this morning to go on this “adventure” with him. 

...

Loud banging coming from downstairs was the first sound Kyle became aware of as he came back to consciousness that morning. Blinking wearily at his ceiling, he slowly sat up in bed and threw off the covers as his brain finally clicked into motion, realizing the sound was coming from the front door.

As he quickly made his way down the stairs and to the door, something deep inside him told him it was likely Cartman that was waking him up this early.

Throwing open the door and putting an end to the obnoxiously loud knocks, Kyle sighed as he eyed his boyfriend on the other side. 

Cartman stood there, bundled up head to toe in winter gear though it was hardly cold enough for any of that. Kyle stood silently in his pajamas at the door just waiting for an explanation to all the calamity.

“It’s time.” He said, leveling his gaze at the other boy's green eyes. “Fall is upon us, Kyle.”

“It’s still August.” The redhead glared at him, ready to slam the door in his face at any moment.

“The coffee shop says it’s fall, so it’s fall damn it! Come on! We have lattes and aesthetic photos to take!”

“It's 7am.” Kyle countered.

It was Cartman's turn now to stand silently, staring at the teen resolutely. 

“You're not gonna go away or give this up, are you? You're not gonna let me go back to sleep unless I go out with you, are you?”

“Nope!” Cartman grinned, reaching out to grab his hand and pull him out into the chilly air despite his protests.

“Cartman! I need to change!”

...

Staring at the back of Cartman's head as they walked, Kyle wondered just what it was about holidays that got Cartman so excited. When they were younger, it used to be the presents and gifts he'd receive but over the last few years, it seemed to become more about the seasonal things more than anything.

Cartman had planned a whole day of “autumn-type” things for them to do together. Why he couldn't just go enjoy them himself, Kyle didn't know.

First up was of course the apple orchard.

Kyle liked to think of himself as a cheery enough type of guy. He wasn't a Scrooge or anything but Cartman seemed to really be going overboard with this. He would have been happy spending their Saturday playing video games together at his house or maybe just going to the movies to watch that new horror flick. But no, no, Cartman had his heart set on "autumn things" and Kyle was nothing if not flexible when it came to his boyfriend's many wants and enthusiastic attitude. 

Upon arriving at the orchard, Cartman had set himself up under one of the taller trees and insisted Kyle take his picture there for his Facebook.

"Okay, I got it." The redhead said, moving to hand Cartman back his phone after he had snapped one.

"No, no, no, go back and take another! I gotta do my whole 'looking off in the distance' thing. You know, for the look."

Kyle sighed, beginning to feel just a teensy bit irritated. "Is that really necessary?"

"But Kyle... I need a new photo for fall! It's fall, Kyle!"

"I know it's fall! Stop saying that! Oh goddammit, fine."

Kyle stepped back again and took a few more photos of Cartman in various poses. If you asked him, he didn't understand why people were so caught up with taking photos of everything nowadays. Shouldn't the point of going out and doing things be enjoying what you're doing in the moment? Why bury your head in a phone and miss the actual moment happening all around you?

They soon left the apple orchard and while Kyle wasn't having too terrible a time despite Cartman's annoying tendencies, the vaguely still warm weather was beginning to wear on him a little.

He tugged off his mittens despite the other teen's insistence it was part of the aesthetic. It was starting to really warm up. 

They took photos here and there and dined on some hot apple pies at the diner nearby though Cartman kept taking huge bites of Kyle's desserts for himself. When the waitress came by with the check, he didn't bother looking at it or offering to pay despite the fact that he'd ordered a majority of the food they got for himself.

As the day progressed, Cartman had to update his status at every turn and just had to check in at every location they visited. In most of the photos, Kyle looked bored at best and annoyed at worst. He was beginning to feel like this day was less about them spending time together and more about Cartman just updating his "thousands" of social media fans.

As the day wore on, Cartman wanted to go to more and more places. They visited the pumpkin patch or the future location of said pumpkin patch as it was still August. Cartman dragged Kyle to the park to take more photos beneath trees and then over to a second restaurant where they just had to try the newest pies and baked goods they had to offer.

Cartman laughed giddily as he skipped out of the diner and back out onto the busy street with a less than enthusiastic Kyle in tow. 

The cyan hat headed boy immediately began heading down Cherry Street when the redhead behind him spoke up. "Oh no! That's it! I'm done!"

Cartman turned to look back at Kyle in surprise, only to see him looking as irritated as he'd ever seen him. "What's wrong, Kyle?"

"I'm done following you around all over town! When I agreed to come out with you today, I thought we'd be spending time together. But you just want to stage photo shoots and eat dessert! Well I'm done!" He angrily began taking off his heavy winter coat that the teen had made him wear, deciding it was getting way too hot to carry on wearing all of this winter attire.

"But Kyle-"

"Nope! No way! I am way too hot!" The teen turned around and began marching away from him in the direction of their neighborhood. "I'm going home."

Cartman began to whine, his voice turning a bit nasily. "But Kyle, you can't go, we have to go see the-"

Abruptly, the redheaded boy stopped in his tracks and spun back around to face him. "Oh no! Don't even try with me with that whiny voice you do! I've had it. I really thought maybe we'd have a nice day together today but what do I know? You're still just self-absorbed, only-think-about-yourself Cartman! You don't even care if I'm here at all, do you?"

"Yes I do! Of course I do!" Cartman immediately stepped forward but Kyle just looked away angrily.

"We can't cut the day short now."

Upon receiving no response from the other teen, Cartman continued pleading. "Please Kyle, can we just go to one more place? This was going to be the best stop! Promise!"

Kyle gave him a leveled look before shrugging. "Fine. One more stop! But then I'm going home. I mean it!"

Reluctantly, he allowed Cartman to grab his ungloved hand and begin leading the way to their final destination. The graying sky above them, the two walked hand in hand for a while, turning street corners here and there until Kyle wasn't entirely certain where they even were anymore.

Cartman brought them to the end of a road and began heading towards a small building a bit back away from the main road. They were on the edge of town now, near some of the newer developments in the area. 

Kyle frowned as he read the sign on the door. "Is this that new coffee shop that just opened up?" He asked his boyfriend.

Cartman turned to look at him, dropping his hand in the process. "Yup. I wanted to bring you here as a surprise. They have the most amazing turnovers!" He grinned.

Kyle was touched. He'd only mentioned hearing about the place once to the other teen and that'd been weeks ago. He hadn't actually expected him to remember. Everyone at school had been talking about it, well, Bebe and the other girls had anyway and he'd been excited to go and check it out.

The smell of pumpkin spice filled the air as they entered the small coffee shop.

Cartman insisted that Kyle sit down in the back in an over sized, plush, gray chair while he get their orders. Feeling just a bit suspicious of this, Kyle none-the-less agreed and settled in by the window. Glancing down at his phone, he noticed a missed message from his mother inquiring about dinner. By the time he finished responding and looked back up, Cartman was heading his way with two drinks for the two of them and an apple turnover.

Sitting a rather large and intricately designed cup in front of Kyle, Cartman beamed at him as he sat down with his own.

Staring at the colorfulness of the drink, Kyle was taken back. It was caramel. Kyle loved caramel.

"I love caramel." He said to Cartman in shock who smiled mischievously. "I know!"

Kyle looked between the large drink to his boyfriend's smiling face before him. “You... got me this?”

“Yup.”

As words seemed to fail him, he picked up the drink and began sipping at it gingerly, enjoying the way the heat warmed his face and the sweetness of the syrup hit his taste buds.

He smiled at Cartman who was enjoying his own drink. “Thank you, Cartman. This is... really nice.”

Nodding at him as he took a big gulp of his vanilla latte, he quickly leaned forward to push the warm apple turnover closer to him. “You have to try this thing! It's delicious.”

Kyle grinned as he picked up the untouched dessert and took a bite and then another and another. It was indeed delicious and not too overly sweet. It went well with the caramel.

“I'm sorry I dragged you out today. I just wanted to enjoy autumn with you.”

“Again... it's August.” Kyle deadpanned but let his lips shift into a smile. “But I know what you mean.”

“Besides, nothing is ever as fun by myself as when I'm with you.”

A little taken back, Kyle hid his smile behind his cup as he took another drink, pretending the blush on his cheeks was just from the warmth of his drink. “By the way, my mother wants you to come by for dinner tonight. She's making a brisket, you in?”

“Aw, fucking sweet, dude! Hell yes, I'm in!”

“Good.” Kyle grinned, taking another bite of the apple turnover and scooting the rest back towards his boyfriend to enjoy as well.

They enjoyed their coffees for a little while longer, watching the passerbys outside the window, each content to just be in the other's company.


End file.
